Talking Tom and Friends (media franchise)
Talking Tom and Friends is a media franchise that consists of video games, multiple web series, a TV series, plush toys, stationery, and an upcoming film. History In 2009, after the release of the Apple App Store, Samo and Iza Login, amateur computer programmers, had the idea to create an app. They eventually decided on a talking cat called Tom, and released the game under the title Talking Tom Cat. The app was a hit, and more apps followed with even more successful results, with the virtual pet app My Talking Tom getting over 1 billion downloads on Google Play. All apps under the Talking Tom and Friends brand combined have gotten over 7 billion downloads. List of apps With Talking Tom * Talking Tom Cat * Talking Tom 2 * Talking Tom and Ben News * Tom's Love Letters * Tom Loves Angela * My Talking Tom * Talking Tom Jetski * Talking Tom Bubble Shooter * Talking Tom Camp * Talking Tom Pool With Talking Angela * Talking Tom 2 (in portrait) * Tom's Love Letters * Tom Loves Angela * Talking Angela * My Talking Angela * Talking Tom Jetski * Talking Tom Bubble Shooter * Talking Angela Color Splash * Talking Tom Camp * Talking Tom Pool With Talking Ben * Talking Tom 2 * Talking Ben the Dog * Talking Tom and Ben News * Tom's Love Letters * Talking Angela * Talking Tom Gold Run * Talking Tom Camp * Talking Tom Pool With Talking Hank * Talking Tom Bubble Shooter * Talking Tom Gold Run * My Talking Hank * Talking Tom Camp * Talking Tom Pool With Talking Ginger * Tom's Love Letters * Tom Loves Angela * Talking Ginger * Talking Ginger 2 * Talking Tom Gold Run * Talking Tom Camp * Talking Tom Pool With Talking Pierre * Talking Pierre * Tom's Love Letters With Talking Gina * Talking Gina * Tom's Love Letters With Talking Larry * Talking Tom Cat * Talking Larry * Tom's Love Letters With Talking Santa * Talking Santa * Tom's Love Letters Shows Talking Friends Talking Friends was a web series that was created and ended in 2012. It was a co-production by Disney Interactive and Outfit7. Talking Tom and Friends Talking Tom and Friends is a new web series created by Outfit7. It currently has spanned over two seasons. The television rights for Talking Tom and Friends have been purchased by Boomerang UK. Talking Tom and Friends Minis Talking Tom and Friends Minis is a new web series animated by Minjolli. Talking Tom Shorts Talking Tom Shorts is a web series created by Outfit7. Films Nine Lives Talking Tom had a role in the 2016 film Nine Lives. ''Talking Tom and Friends'' film franchise In 2014, Mythology Entertainment bought the film rights to the Talking Tom and Friends video games. The movie is either going to be completely animated or hybrid live-action/animated. It has also been stated that it is likely to have sequels. Category:Talking Tom and Friends (real-world) Category:Outfit7